Thoughtful Musings
by Myk
Summary: Goku sneaks out one night, removing his power limiter of his own free will when not under attack. Odd things are occuring with him before, after and during those times.


Title: Thoughtful Musings  
  
Rating: R - NC-17 (later)  
  
Pairing: Goku/Sanzo (eventually) + Seiten Taisei, Genjyo/Hakkai  
  
Summary: Goku sneaks out one night, removing his power limiter of his own free will when not under attack. Odd things are occuring with him before, after and during those times.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or any of the characters here in. Please don't sue me. We'll only end up both having legal bills out the butt and massive headaches. Thanks.  
  
Author's Note: Er... I've never even stepped into this fandom or one close to it. Hopefully I didn't screw it up too badly.  
  
I don't think that anyone really realised exactly what was going on until it was much late. By then things had settled and people were resting quietly, rather content with themselves, or so it would appear. No one thought on the fact that certain people were fidgeting restlessly. They just assumed, naturally, that he was asleep. After all, that was what he always did in the evenings. After consuming unnatural amounts of food, he'd sleep. But tonight was different then any other night. Tonight he laid awake, staring at the wall and waiting for the evening out breaths of the man who shared a room with him.  
  
Goku sighed quietly, clamping a hand quickly and silently over his mouth once he'd realized exactly what it was he had done. He really needed to learn to remain silent until he was absolutely positive that Sanzo was asleep. He really didn't want to deal with any questions that the monk would have for him if he caught him sneaking out of his room. Besides, he really didn't want to deal with those violet eyes drilling holes into him. He sometimes could swear that Sanzo could see right into his soul with those eyes. And that was something that caused him to shudder. If he could, then Sanzo would surely be disgusted.  
  
Once he was quite sure that the monk was asleep and he wouldn't be hit with his harisen, Goku gingerly climbed out of his bed and silently made his way to the door. He cringed as the floor protested, creaking under his foot. His golden eyes widened as he looked back to the bed, but the blonde did not stir. Releasing his breath silently, he continued on, leaving the room and pulling the door gently closed behind him with an near inaudible click. Of course, he didn't realize that violet eyes had turned to watch his silent departure once he'd started up again.  
  
Continuing his silent creeping, Goku wearily eyed the slightly open door that led into Hakkai and Gojyo's room. He had to wonder why they had left the door cracked open. It was almost as though they had been in a haste to get into their room. Shrugging, he strolled quietly by, not even sparring a glance into the room.  
  
Upon coming to the stairs, Goku jumped, landing gracefully and silently just below them. He couldn't help but smirk. He was quite sure that none of his companions realized that he could actually be quite stealthy if he was well motivated enough to do so. He had yet to realize that his blonde haired companion was following him, watching his every move. He made no sound; he just followed the saru where ever it was he was headed.  
  
Heading towards the back of the inn, Goku sparred a small glance to the kitchen before continuing on his way. He didn't have time for that right now. If he finished what it was he was going to do, then maybe he would sneak in a little snack afterwards.  
  
'Che. Seems the damn saru isn't heading for the kitchens like I thought he was. What is he up to now I wonder... It's not like him to get up late at night unless it is for a snack.' Genjyo Sanzo pondered the odd behavior of his pet as he continued to follow. He watched the boy, becoming more and more curious as they headed out of the inn and towards the edge of town where a stream ran. 'Is the bakasaru going to bathe at this time of night?' He eyed the heretic. He really didn't have a single clue as to what could be going on in his mind.  
  
Stopping by the water's edge, Goku dropped down onto his knees and leaned over, starring into the depths of the water. He saw his reflection looking back. Wide golden eyes, framed by wild chestnut bangs. Reaching up, he brushed them back, his eyes drawn to the diadem on his crown. His fingers gently stroked over the cool surface, feeling the ridges and cracks. He had to wonder how many blows it went through without breaking. He continued his gentle caressings, eyes glued to his reflection, watching what he was doing. Without thinking, his fingers wrapped around it and he jerked it off, letting it fall harmlessly beside him. Sanzo watched on, his eyes widened as his hand automatically reached for his trust Smith & Wesson.  
  
The transformation seemed to go faster this time, not nearly as slow or agonizing. There were no heart wrenching moans and screams from the youth, just a bright light encompassing him to fade away and leave him kneeling in his true form. Seiten Taisei sat upon the bank, eyes intent upon the water's surface. Long, clawed fingers gently stroked along his face and up over his ears, almost as though this were the first time he'd ever looked at himself.  
  
And then the wind shifted. Immediately the youkai was alerted of Sanzo's presence; he whirled around, still crouched, as he sniffed the air. He could smell him. Smell his humanity, his blood. He could feel his overwhelming desire to see the blood, feel it, taste it, spread it for all to see consuming him. But something was familiar. It always nagged at him. Pulled at his memory and made his head hurt. He was someone familiar even if the blonde didn't seem to realize it.  
  
Smirking, he stood, dusting his knees and acting uncharacteristically human. Something that startled Sanzo deeply. Seiten Taisei seemed different then he normally was. Very different. He briefly thought of trying to make a dash for it to get help, but he knew that he wouldn't make it before the other was upon him. Making up his resolve, he put on a cold mask and stepped out from behind the tree.  
  
Seiten Taisei smirked. He'd known it would be him. And he knew he was alone. The other two, also both achingly familiar, were not around. He could smell them lingering about himself and the blonde, but they were not in the vacinity to help the blonde. He was completely at the youkai's mercy.  
  
Tilting his head, he eyed the monk, his smirk still firmly in place. He let his eyes wander over his body, resting on the gun before a short bark of laughter left his mouth. He didn't fear the banishing gun. He had a feeling that when it came right down to it, the blonde wouldn't be able to use it. He never had yet. Not even when he'd try to spill his pretty red blood for everyone.  
  
He took a step forward, revelling as the other man took a step back. The gun was brought up, firmly pointed at the demon, the safety off, his finger on the trigger. Seiten Taisei had to marvel at the fact that he seemed so very well composed and not at all dazed to be pointing that gun at him. He knew that he meant something to the man. He didn't know what, but he knew it was something.  
  
Stopping his forward motions, his smile widened, his head moving from one side to the other as he carefully eyed his opponent. "Konzen," he said, his voice rasping out and grating even against his own ears. He frowned, swallowing thickly. The sound of his own voice disturbed him. He did have to wonder what the monk thought.  
  
Sanzo's eyes narrowed. He was disturbed. To hear the voice sound so unused was odd. It sounded like Goku, but rough, grinding. It made his ears ache to listen to. It made him want to offer the beast something to drink to get the grate to go away. And then there was the fact that the damn name came up. One that did not pertain to him. He didn't have a clue who this Konzen was, but it wasn't the first time he'd heard it.  
  
"I'm afraid you must have me mistaken for someone else, saru," he said vehemently, glaring darkly at this evil form of Goku. He felt like striking out at the thing when it merely laughed and turned its back on him, walking back towards the water's edge before knealing down and observing itself once more in the water.  
  
  
  
He hadn't taken but a few steps towards it when the clawed hand of the youkai shot out and grabbed the limiter, willingly placing it back upon his brow without being told to or forced to. Sanzo could only watch in shock as long hair disappeared, pointed ears became shaped like human ones and fingers returned to their other state. He barely managed to dart forward in time to catch him as he tipped forwards towards the water.  
  
Grasping the unconscious boy, he pulled him into his arms and made his way back towards the inn, a million or more questions zooming around his head, though the most prominent was the one wanting to know just what had happened.  
  
TBC... maybe...?  
  
Review please. 


End file.
